


Accident

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Naga Blue (Snek snek snek snek) [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Needs a Hug, F/F, Naga, Naga Blue Diamond, and then they go for a naked swim, because why not, nagas, yellow diamond gets super hugged i guess, yes this is silly and im sorry, young and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Naga Blue hugs Yellow a bit too hard. And is also moody.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the shorts I've done about Naga Blue. Or Blue Diamond with a snek body.
> 
> Allow me to explain:
> 
> 1\. We never see Blue’s feet in the show
> 
> 2\. Sneeple are real and they are gonna take over
> 
> So these two ideas hit each other at light speed and NOW BLUE IS A NAGA. Yeah.
> 
> \-----
> 
> There's been some fan art done with this concept by my friends Mai ( https://twitter.com/mai_tresan ) and Dragona ( http://ddm-doodles.tumblr.com/ ).
> 
> Links here:  
> https://imgur.com/a/pU9FVBo  
> https://imgur.com/a/r4oIwmH  
> https://twitter.com/mai_prongles/status/1103795144338362370

“Please, we were out numbered. There was little chance of victory and-“

“Silence!”

A row of guards circled the ruined square. Their weapons remained at the side, ready for action at the first command. Smoke rose from the ruins; once a thriving new colony ravaged to the bone by a brutal attack. Now, the largest structure was the looming presence of Blue Diamond’s palanquin. The robotic legs dug into the cluttered debris. At the center of it all knelt a unit of Jaspers. They huddled together, afraid to make any eye contact as the one at the front tried to speak for them. Blue Diamond’s cold order still echoed through the still rubble, no one else daring to even more.

“You remain in form, while your Diamond is out there fighting?”

Her stern voice cut through the air. After years out on her own working herself ragged, she gets sent to aid her fellow Diamond and doesn’t even get to see Yellow. Her palanquin remained closed, eyes glaring through the intricately carved walls and sheer curtains. The long flight had left her weary, and she dare not risk common solders seeing her in such a state. Even with her hood up and the chamber locked, the Jaspers below could see the glowing of the Diamond’s stare and trembled.

“W-we tried to fight back, but they fled as soon as the damage was done.”

Blue narrowed her gaze, directing her palanquin closer. The legs struck ground right in front of the huddled soldiers.

“And you remained here? To guard rubble?”

The group flinched at the accusation. Another managed to speak up. “N-no. Half of our unit is with Yellow Diamond.” She glanced at the other gems gathered behind the stern guards. “We t-tried to save anyone trapped in the debris, and then you came.”

Blue leaned against a hand, surveying the scene of destruction before her. Loyal to a fault, the Jasper line seemed predisposed to acts of heroics even when not necessary. They’d have to iron that out. Though, it was nice to not lose an entire colony’s worth of builders and workers. Perhaps she could have a talk about this to White. Nodding her head, she raised her other hand.

“P-please!” The Jaspers fell against the ground, begging. “Don’t shatter us, my Diamond!! We can do better!”

“I’m not going to shatter you.” Blue gave a soft smiled, wishing to reassure them with her presence more than just the sound of her voice. “Since you are so keen to help, work with the other survivors in getting this place back to some form of working order.”

The Jaspers struggled to their feet, saluting as they bowed in surprise. “T-thank you. We will start at once.”

“See that you do.”

After a final gaze, Blue directed her palanquin away toward the back of the colony where some of the larger command buildings still provided some cover despite being destroyed. Her full escort of guards followed, forming a perimeter as she stopped. How she longed to stretch her form in the light. Blue frowned, glancing outside at the forest painting the horizon green far in the distance. Her natural form was crammed tight into the palanquin, Blue far too exhausted to keep herself presentable.

“Pearl.” She muttered out.

Her Pearl sat on her coils, trying to massage the tight muscles that were stuck in such an enclosed space. At the call she rose, saluting. 

“Yes, my Diamond?”

“We’re setting up here.” Blue waved her hand, bringing up a screen to hover in front of her. “Start coordinating the rebuilding. I’m sure Yellow will need something to cool her head.” She glanced back at the distant trees. “If she returns.”

“At once, my Diamond.”

It was a long rotation, followed by two more that dragged on even worse. In the end, the gathered gems had rebuilt most of the core structures, working further to reconnect the infrastructure. Blue had sent her guards away on the last day, asking them to join in the construction efforts as she lay miserable in her tiny box. White would have been furious at her using of gems for their not intended purpose but it seemed to keep moral up. If only she had the same pleasure: being allowed to experience her real self and not hiding away.

Blue rested in a tight ball of coils, her hair draping over dulled scales. Tears formed in her eyes and she let them flow down her face, ignoring any want to help from her Pearl. So lost in her grief, she didn’t hear footsteps approaching. 

“Blue.”

She rose, glancing over her shoulder at the towering shadow now standing outside. The first smile in days graced her face.

“Yellow, you’re back!” 

She unlatched the gate to her palanquin and pulled back the curtains. Yellow grinned down, looking just as weary. At least they got to see each other.

“You look horrible! You’re armor-“ Blue’s voice trailed off, already slipping out further to clean the burns and grime off Yellow’s shoulder pads and chest.

She was interrupted as hands pulled her close, lips pressing against hers. “Sorry. I didn’t have time to clean up.” Yellow gazed down, all rage and exhaustion melting away as she held Blue. “I wanted to see you.”

Blushing, Blue slithered further out. “I missed you, too.”

She moved to wrap herself around her fellow Diamond, but flinched back. Scanning the area for any other gems, she feared leaving her hiding spot. Yellow knelt down besides her.

“Pearls.” Her voice was serious as she glared down at her Pearl as well as Blue’s. “Go into the colony, makes sure we are not disturbed.”

Both Pearls nodded before walking off. The Diamonds watched them disappear behind a ruined structure. Yellow nodded.

“There, you can come out now.”

Blue hesitated. “I don’t know. White was furious the last time a guard saw me. And then there were the Sapphires-“

“That doesn’t matter here.” Yellow took Blue’s hands in her own and slowly stepped back. “I want to see you.” A blush grew over her face. “All of you.”

Blue allowed herself to be led out, scales gently sliding along the ground as she unpacked her full form out of the palanquin. At last: freedom. The sun felt warm against her skin. Even the dirt and rocks were galaxies better that being smashed up against the walls of her hiding place. She stretched out, arching her back as she moved to thank Yellow properly. The battle damaged Diamond was soon wrapped in a loving embrace, lips moving to tease her neck.

“If only there was a lake nearby.” Blue whispered, arms falling down over Yellow’s shoulders as she nuzzled into her hair. “Then we could get you looking presentable again.”

Yellow gave in to the pampering. Having managed to keep her arms free, she stroked along the coils slowly claiming the rest of her form. “After time with you, I never look presentable.”

There was a giggle and Yellow grinned, turning her head to meet eager lips. Top heavy, the entwined pair fell over to finish their game on the ground.

“Ah, not so hard.” Yellow flinched away from Blue’s fangs. “I didn’t exactly have a great day.”

Blue kissed the small mark her teeth had left. “Sorry.” She shifted, letting the Diamond rest against her chest. Within a few moments she had a slow rhythm going as she massaged over Yellow’s shoulders. “How’s that?”

“Mmm.” Yellow happily leaned back against soft breasts, closing her eyes. “Wait.”

She glanced over and reached down, hauling a middle section of Blue’s form over her lap. Removing her gloves, she returned the gesture by giving Blue similar treatment with her strong hands. They lay together, too weary to do much else but enjoy each other’s company. It was more than enough.

Blue rested her head on top of Yellow’s and imagined curling up with her back at her extraction chamber with nothing but them and years of free time. Skilled fingers massaged along her serpentine body as she shifted, allowing Yellow to get at more sections. In the end, the Diamond was wrapped up again.

“When do you have to leave?”

Blue glanced down; meeting sad eyes before realizing their time together would soon end. 

“Your colony is back in working shape.” She frowned, snuggling into Yellow’s neck. “I assume White will call me back soon.” 

“Then we should make this last.”

Blue couldn’t help but smile again. Hands reached up and pulled her into a kiss. Her long hair fell over Yellow as their lips met; tongues unafraid to go further. Blue moaned, her muscles tensing as a warm shiver ran down her back. The longer they embraced, the tighter she held on, feeling Yellow gasp under her. There was a pleased hum, the hands around her head pulling harder, wanting more. Blue obeyed. Yellow began to whisper praises before she tensed, freezing.

The force Blue was exuding fell in on itself as Yellow disappeared, the light of her form vanishing as it receded back into her gem in a quick flash of light. Stunned in surprise, Blue slowly let her now empty arms fall, her muscles relaxing as she slumped forward where Yellow once was. A golden gem glinted in her coils, still warm to the touch.

“No.” Blue reached out a trembling hand, gently taking the gem. Tears flooded her eyes as she flexed. An entire wall went crumbling into dust when her tail smashed into it. “What else can go wrong today?”

She was shouting, rage and pain filling her chest. All the while she gently stroked the gem in her claws. “I’m sorry.”

Distraught, she slithered back into her palanquin, sobbing openly into her coils. Hours passed before she stopped crying. The sun had set and her tears had pooled under her little cage. Now more than exhausted, Blue stared out into the night.

“Why am I like this?” She hissed, voice low. “Why can’t I just be a normal Diamond? Instead of this-“ She glared down at her form, suddenly furious. Her fingers tensed as she clawed herself again and again. The pain did nothing but make it worse. She flopped down, defeated. “This wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t so flawed.”

“My Diamond?”

Blue jerked back at the voice before glaring down. Her Pearl stood in a salute outside the palanquin.

“Are you ready to return to your ship? I see Yellow Diamond has left.”

Blue sighed, hiding Yellow’s gem in her dress before reaching down to help her Pearl inside. “I’m not leaving just yet.”

“My apologies, my Diamond.” Her Pearl looked up from Blue’s hand, voice soft. “But White Diamond has requested you return to your colonies after you assist Yellow.”

Not knowing what to do, Blue nodded and sat up, activating her palanquin to take her back to her ship on the other side of the colony. The short trip did little for her mind. No ideas came despite her effort. She slipped one hand between her breasts, feeling Yellow’s gem resting against her own.

“Come back to me, please.” She whispered.

Now on the ship, she curled up in her private chamber, the light made low and her Pearl dismissed. White would have her head, or worse, for causing another Diamond to lose form. So much wasted time. On her control panel, countless messages flooded in requesting for Yellow’s position as the entire colony looked for her. The golden gem lay on a pillow amid her coils, sad eyes watching its surface.

“Blue!”

A harsh voice made her sit up at once. White’s face appeared on a screen hovering in front of her, the glare taking up half the wall. Slowly she shifted her long form over Yellow’s gem, hiding it from view.

“White Diamond! It is an honor!” Blue forced a grin. “What may I do for you, my Radiance?”

The eyes on her narrowed. “Are you still on that backwater planet? I have not heard from Yellow in several rotations. Were you able to make contact?”

Blue froze, hoping the Great Diamond did not notice the nervousness growing inside of her. Keeping her voice steady, she managed an answer.

“Not personally, no. Her soldiers have reported her battling the organic armies to the far North.” Blue slowly nodded, trying not to let the piercing glare burning into her make her falter. “I am still waiting for her arrival to take colony control back, my Diamond.”

A long sigh flowed over the communication line, White turning her back to the screen. Blue exhale now that she was not being glared at.

“Fine. Just have her call me as soon as she returns.” White waved her hand. “That will be all.”

The screen flickered before disappearing. Blue collapsed back down into pile, carefully sliding off Yellow’s gem and centering it on the pillow again.

“Please hurry, Yellow.”

Blue had never lost form before, still young and less battle hungry than her fellow Diamond. The last time Yellow had gone, it was for over a year, but that had been after flying through a sun leading a frontal assault on a full armada of ships. Her hug hadn’t been that tight, had it? She began sobbing again, hiding her face in her arms in shame. Her hair trailed down her back, falling over the gold gem as she wept.

Light filled the room, first a solid white before growing a pale yellow. Blue glanced up from her misery to see a familiar silhouette forming, armor and muscles growing in substance. After a moment, the glow faded and Yellow took a gasp, falling to her knees as she caught herself with her arms. 

“Yellow, you’re back!” At first Blue rose to embrace her fellow Diamond, but pulled back, reality painfully setting in.

Yellow rubbed her forehead, blinking several times. “What. What happened?” Still on her knees, she leaned back, just noticing Blue. “Why are you crying?”

“You don’t remember?” Blue frowned, staring at the floor of her ship.

“No, did the organics attack again?” Yellow was already at her side, holding her. “Did they hurt you?”

Exhaling hard, Blue closed her eyes. “I hurt you!” She broke into sobs, pulling away from Yellow. “I did this. I’m sorry.”

Yellow reached a hand out, placing her fingers against Blue’s gem. “It’s alright.” She was smiling as Blue glanced back up. A gentle touch wiped away some of her tears. “I was pretty damaged before you got to me.” Yellow grinned. “Next time I’ll remember not to be so eager.”

Blue sniffed, gazing into honest, kind eyes. With a rush she fell forward into Yellow’s arms, letting the rest of her tears out. Her long body wrapped around her fellow Diamond, this time careful to remain loose. Yellow rubbed along her back and kissed the top of her head.

“How long was I out?”

Still buried in Yellow’s chest, Blue mumbled out. “About half a day.” 

“See?” Yellow guided Blue’s chin up. “It wasn’t that bad.” Her eyes glowed, meeting the pale light from Blue’s gaze. “No more tears.”

Blue managed an honest grin, feeling warmth return to her. They leaned into each other, moving in for a kiss.

“Blue, report in! Is Yellow ba- oh.” White appeared again, her anger softening when she saw Yellow.

Quickly the pair separated; Blue unwrapping Yellow and shoving her toward the screen as she slinked back.

“My Diamond.” Yellow stared up, arms behind her back as she stood at attention. “I have returned from battle.”

“Finally.” White rolled her eyes, gaze fixing on Yellow. “Take back your colony immediately. And Blue!” Blue flinched from behind Yellow. “I want you on a flight path toward your new kindergartens. Now.”

The screen disappeared leaving the chamber dark again. 

Blue let out a sigh. “At least she never found out.”

Yellow sat besides the weary Diamond and placed her hand over Blue’s.

“Here, guide your ship. Fifteen degrees north, slow speed.”

Blue allowed her hand to be raised but glanced over at Yellow, confused. “What is this? I have to leave.”

Yellow squeezed her hand harder as she focused on the direction. “Not yet.”

Concentrating, Blue commanded her ship in the directed her hand was guided. They traveled a few minutes before Yellow pushed her arm back down.

“Stop here.”

She helped Blue up onto the room’s teleport pad, holding both her hands. Light flashed before they disappeared. Blue found herself outside in darkness, eyes already adjusted. Water shimmered in the moonlit, a large lake spread out before them under a bed of glimmering stars. Yellow leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“We can’t have you going back to your colony looking like that, now can we?”

Eyes glowing, Blue gazed into Yellow’s smug expression before pushing her away. The Diamond staggered, regaining her balance as Blue slithered away.

“Last one in has to give the first report to White!”

Not wanting to be beaten, Yellow ran after Blue, meeting the water’s edge at the same time as her. They swam together under the moonlight; Blue’s long, elegant form gliding about as Yellow playfully splashed after.


End file.
